


Not long at all

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, David Bowie - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gonna need more Twinkies and Chocolate, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Labyrinth References, Twinkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the passing of an icon, Twinkies, movies, and bonding time are called for. [Or that one where the author sought comfort through fic writing as her own way of grieving]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not long at all

                Both Donna and Jody were immediately on their feet when the front door banged open- Jody reaching for her gun- as a panicked looking Alex and Claire stumbled inside.

                “Girls? Wha-“ She cast a glance at the clock. “Why aren’t you in school?”

                Both girls swallowed, expressions devastated.

                “We lost David Bowie,” was all Claire said.

                Both women gasped. “ _No_.”

                The girls only nodded. Jody looked to Donna who was already on her phone, a hand going to her mouth before holding up the screen, confirming the news. Jody sunk to her chair with a heavy sigh, stunned.

                David Bowie. _David Bowie_.

                Her mind couldn’t even process the information. He was a legend, an icon.

                She looked at the teenagers. “Please tell me a monster- a _demon_ \- is responsible for this.” Something they could hunt. Something they could _gank_.

                The denials they offered only added to her weight of disappointment.

                “We have to watch _Labyrinth_ ,” Claire said. Jody looked at her. “We have to watch _Labyrinth_ ,” she repeated, insistent and urgent. “I grew up watching it with my dad. It’s- _he’s the Goblin King_. We have to.”

                “Oh, you bet your sweet patootie we’re gonna watch it,” Donna swore, drawing herself up in indignation. “Then we’re gonna put on _Greatest Hits of David Bowie_ , Lord of Glam Rock himself, and we are _baking_. Yeah?” She hooked a thumb toward the stairs. “Go put on something comfy."

                They watched the girls climb the steps in somber silence, before Donna turned to Jody. “You okay, Jodie-o?”

                Face pensive, Jody blew out a breath. “Yeah, just… shell-shocked, I guess. It’s like Princess Diana, Heath Ledger, and the others. Doesn’t seem real. Doesn’t seem _fair_. No way should that light go out.”

                “They’re human, too."

                “A sudden and harsh truth none of us would have ever been ready for.” 

                The other sheriff patted her shoulder comfortingly before moving over to get the movie set up and ready. “Gonna need a whole box of Kleenex and Twinkies for this,” she muttered, shaking her head in disbelief before heading to the kitchen.

                Nothing was said when the girls came back down and took their respective places, Claire tucked into the corner of couch in her favorite pajamas with her Grumpy cat wrapped in her arms, and Alex in sweats and tee-shirt, but with her arms full of a worn and faded quilt. She curled up with it in her favorite red armchair without a word. Jody knew the quilt had been the only thing the girl had brought with her from the vampires that had abducted her and raised her as their own. It had actually been made for her by her vampire mother.

                As the Donna took her seat and the movie started, Alex offered- pointedly casual, “My mother use to watch this with me when I was sick.” They all glanced at her, but she kept her gaze fixed on the movie, the hands hidden in the quilt clutching it tighter. “She’d make me soup, and then come sit with me and pet my hair as we watched. I had pneumonia once, and she spent the whole time making this quilt and watching Labyrinth with me.”

                When she fell silent, there was the faint crinkle of plastic as Donna opened her first Twinkie before holding the box out to Jody. Wordless, she took one before offering it to the girls without a glance. They both reached for the box before settling back in their seats, and Jody marveled at the way they all sought old comforts in order to deal with new grief and conjoined loss.

                Jody wanted to go visit her mother’s grave. To tell her the world had lost another icon. She was the first person Jody would have told had she been alive. She thought about texting Dean the news, but decided against it. David Bowie probably hadn’t had the same impact with him as he’d had for her. She really just wanted to tell her mother, making a fierce wave of longing sweep over her. She reached for the box now on the table.

                “We are going to need more Twinkies and chocolate.”

                 On the screen, Sarah was quoting her favorite book. “Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here…”

                 Jody settled deeper into her seat, letting loss and nostalgia wash over her in a bittersweet mix as they were forced to say good-bye to an icon that had impacted all their lives.

             ---

**_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please take a moment and leave a comment below to let me know if you liked it! Feedback is always so appreciated by all fic writers._ **


End file.
